Smile For Me
by Ayumi Kurosawa
Summary: Keinginan Ciel yang ingin melihat senyum Sebastian kembali.


Smile for Me

A/N: Yahaaa! Minna-san! Salam kenal ya, aku author baru di fandom Kuroshitsuji dan ini fic pertama aku. Mungkin masih simple tapi ini yang aku rasakan setelah menonton episode terakhir season 2 dan~ aku sedikit merasa kecewa karena Ciel jadi akuma karena itu Sebastian nggak mau senyum lagi. tapi nggak apa-apa soalnya mereka bisa bersama selamanya *fujoshi mode ON* #Plaak! Ngomong-ngomong enjoy ya~ Maaf kalo kepanjangan. (A/N-nya maksudnya)

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso (aku Cuma pinjem karakternya)

Warning: OOC, Gaje, EYD berantakan De el el.

* * *

Di sebuah tempat yang jauh— dimana _akuma_ dan manusia sederajat, terdapat sebuah _mansion_ besar yang dihuni oleh seorang bangsawan. Bangsawan itu adalah bangsawan muda yang berusia 13 tahun dan hidup hanya ditemani oleh _butler_-nya saja. Kehidupannya di _mansion_ itu benar-benar sangat tenang tapi bagi bangsawan muda itu ada satu hal yang kurang, hal yang bahkan tak dimengerti oleh dirinya.

Dan seperti hari-hari sebelumnya saat dia masih hidup— ketika _butler_ setianya membangunkan dirinya di pagi hari yang cerah.

"Bocchan, sudah saatnya untuk bangun," ucap _butler_ sang bangsawan muda tersebut sambil membuka gorden dan membiarkan sinar matahari masuk agar cahayanya menerangi seluruh ruangan.

"Uhhh~" bangsawan muda yang bernama Ciel Phantomhive itu perlahan membuka matanyadan melirik ke arah sosok yang berpakaian serba hitam itu. Sang _butler_ itu lalu berjalan ke sisi tempat tidur Bocchan-nya dan segera membuka kemeja putih yang dijadikan piyama oleh Ciel.

"Sebastian, jadwal hari ini apa?" Ciel bertanya kepada butler-nya yang dipanggil Sebastian itu. Sebastian melirik ke arah mata biru Ciel yang sebiru lautan, lalu tatapannya kembali terfokus pada kegiatannya sambil menjawab pertanyaan Ciel, "Tidak Bocchan."

Seperti biasa setelah Ciel berubah menjadi _akuma_ kegiatan yang dia lakukan selalu tidak ada karena memang untuk apa? _Akuma_ tidak melakukan apa-apa selain memburu manusia, jangankan bekerja makan saja tidak. Mendapat jawaban itu Ciel hanya menghela nafas dan kembali melihat ke arah _butler_-nya yang sedang menyiapkan teh yang sebenarnya tidak berisi apa-apa.

Ini semua terjadi karena kejadian itu— ketika tubuh Ciel dikendalikan oleh jiwa Alois yang saat itu berada di dalam tubuhnya.

-Cinematic Record-

"Sekarang yang ada di dalam tubuh Cel Phantomhive adalah jiwa Danna-sama. Demi mengambil kembali Ciel Phantomhive, kalian harus menyusuri labirin hati Alois Trancy," jelas Hanna pada kedua butler itu sambil tersenyum.

"Mendapatkan Ciel? Claude? Sebastian?" Alois menyeringai dengan air mata yang membanjiri pipi miliknya.

"Hanna-san, keinginan apa yang dia buat ketika membuat kontrak denganmu?"

"Itu adalah rahasia antara aku dan Danna-sama."

"Hanna, keinginanku ketika berkontrak denganmu adalah agar mereka tidak bisa mendapatkan jiwa Ciel."

"Keinginan Danna-sama ketika berkontrak denganku adalah agar Ciel Phantomhive dihidupkan kembali sebagai akuma."

-End Cinematic Record-

Ciel mengingat kembali kejadian di hari itu ketika Alois berharap agar Sebastian dan juga Claude tidak bisa mendapatkan jiwanya. Karena tidak bisa membunuhnya maka keinginan Alois adalah membuat Ciel menjadi akuma, tentu itu membuat Ciel senang karena bisa terbebas dari kehidupannya yang dulu tapi di sisi lain—tepat di hatinya yang paling dalam, Ciel merasakan ada sesuatu yang ganjal setelah Ciel berubah menjadi akuma. Sebastian, _butler_-nya itu tidak tersenyum lagi seperti dulu. Sorot matanya kini berubah sayu dan Ciel tidak mengerti akan hal itu.

"Jika ada yang Bocchan inginkan silahkan panggil saya," ucap Sebastian seraya membungkuk sopan pada Bocchan-nya itu dan pergi meninggalkan kamarnya. Ciel hanya bisa menatap punggung Sebastian yang pergi menjauh dari kamarnya sambil bergumam dalam hati, _"Jika ada yang kuinginkan ya…"_

* * *

Ciel sekarang berada di kamar mandi miliknya sambil menatap ke arah cermin. Dia menatap pantulan dirinya yang ada di dalam cermin, tidak ada yang berubah sama seperti dulu, matanya masih biru sebiru lautan tinggi badannya pun masih sama tapi pendapatnya itu berubah ketika sorot mata birunya menjadi berwarna merah muda dengan garis yang berada di tengahnya— sorot mata yang hanya dimiliki oleh _akuma_.

Melihat itu Ciel mengerenyitkan dahinya dan segera mengambil vas bunga kecil dan melemparkannya ke cermin tersebut. Pasti karena ini, karena berubah menjadi _akuma_ makanya Sebastian tidak mau tersenyum lagi. Sebastian yang sedang berada di ruangan _butler_-nya kaget ketika mendengar suara pecahan kaca yang berasal dari kamar Ciel, dengan segera dia berlari ke kamar Bocchan-nya itu dan melihat serpihan-serpihan cermin yang berserakan dimana-mana juga ketika melihat tangan Bocchan-nya yang terluka.

"Bocchan ada apa? kenapa anda memecahkan cermin?" Tanya Sebastian pada Ciel sambil membalut luka tangan Ciel.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya banyak pikiran saja dan tanpa sadar aku sudah memecahkan cermin," kata Ciel dengan dinginnya. Sebastian dengan cepat membersihkan serpihan-serpihan cermin itu dan segera keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Sebentar lagi makan malam saya sudah menyiapkan makanannya," ujar Sebastian

Ketika berada di ruang makan—yang sebenarnya tidak ada makanan yang terhidang di atas meja makan, suasa atmosfer antara Sebastian dan Ciel benar-benar berat atau bisa dibilang tidak enak. Maka untuk meringkankan suasana, Ciel berkata, "Sebastian nanti ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

"Baik," balas Sebastian sambil membungkuk dengan sopan dan dia melihat Ciel yang berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Ciel yang berada di kamarnya hanya melihat keluar jendela yang disinari cahaya bulan. Sekali lagi Ciel menghela nafas, tiba-tiba dia kaget saat mendengar ketukan pintu dan melihat Sebastian masuk dan berjalan ke arahnya untuh mengganti bajunya dengan kemeja putih yang menjadi baju tidurnya.

"Apa yang ingin Bocchan bicarakan?" Tanya Sebastian sambil membuka baju keseharian Ciel dan menggantinya dengan kemeja putihnya. Ciel yang saat itu mendengar hanya diam saja karena pandangannya terfokus pada wajah Sebastian dan perlahan ia membuka mulutnya.

"Apa kau kecewa?" Cil bertanya dengan nada serius, hal itu membuat _butler_ bertail-coat hitam itu kaget dan menatap wajah Bocchannya tersebut.

"Aku bilang apa kau kecewa?" Tanya Ciel kembali dengan suara yang agak ditinggikan.

"Apa maksud Bocchan?"

"Maksudku apa kau kecewa karena sekarang aku adalah _akuma_?"

Sebastian hanya terdiam mendengar pertanyyan Bocchan-nya tersebut dan kembali memasangkan kancing-kancing kemeja putih Ciel.

"Jangan buat aku mengulanginya lagi Sebastian, jawab aku! ini perintah!" Ciel hampir saja berteriak karena ia sudah tak tahan lagi, kesabarannya sudah habis mendengar tidak ada jawaban dari _butler_-nya itu dan setelah beberapa saat Sebastian menjawab.

"Sejujurnya Bocchan, Ya… saya merasa kecewa. Karena saya telah menggu lama dan akhirnya tidak bisa mendapatkn jiwa Bocchan," Sebastian menjawab dengan jujur dengan pandangannya yang masih terfokus memasang kancing baju milik Ciel. Ciel yang mendengar jawaban itu seketika hatinya terasa sakit karena telah membuat kecewa _butler_-nya itu. Tapi pikirannya itu terganggu ketika Sebastian melanjutkan kata-katanya tersebut.

"Tapi itu bukan salah Bocchan. Itu karena keinginan Alois-_sama_. Hari itu saat Bocchan bilang kalau sebelum saya memakan jiwa Bocchan saya adalah _butler_ Bocchan dan saat Bocchan membuat perinth itu, Bocchan tidak tahu kalau Alois-_sama_ akan berharap untuk mengubah Bocchan menjadi akuma agar saya dan juga Claude-_san_ tidak bisa mendapatkan jiwa Bocchan," jelas Sebastian.

Ciel sontak kaget ketika mendengar hal itu lalu dia mengalihkan tatapannya ke lantai. "Tapi tetap saja aku sedikit merasa bersalah karena tidak menepati janji," gumam Ciel yang didengar oleh Sebastian.

"'Kan sudah saya bilang kalau itu bukan salah Bocchan," Ciel menatap mata Sebastian. biru bertemu merah. Dengan cepat Ciel membuka mulutnya.

"Jika itu memang bukan salahku kalau begitu tersenyumlah!"

"Eh?"

"Sejak aku berubah menjadi _akuma_ kau berubah Sebastian. Kau tidak mau tersenyum lagi bahkan tidak bercanda lagi, karena itu jika itu bukan salahku aku ingin kau tersenyum lagi untukku seperti dulu," seketika itu Sebastian kaget ketika melihat tatapan yang ia terma dari Bocchan-nya itu. Tatapan sedih dan juga memohon.

"Bocchan…"

Masih dengan tatapan sedih dan juga memohon, Sebastian lalu sadarbahwa ia telah membuat Bocchan-nya ini khawatir "Mungkin ini terdengar aneh tapi aku mohon Sebastian tersenyumlah seperti dulu, kembalilah menjadi Sebastian yang dulu," ucap Ciel.

"Yes My Lord," dengan satu jawaban itu, Sebastian melaksanakan perintah Bocchannya dan sebuah senyuman kecil sekarang bisa terlihat di wajahnya.

"Saya akan melaksanakan perintah Bocchan karena saya adalah butler Bocchan yang setia dan mungkin kali ini kita akan bersenang-senang," ujar Sebastian sambil menaruh jari telunjuknya tepat di depan bibirnya dengan seulas senyum khas yang dimilikinya. Senyuman yang hanya untuk Bocchan-nya.

* * *

A/N: ahhh~ akhirnya selesai juga hahahaha! Gimana gaje? Pastinya! Maaf ya kalo cerita ini terkesan buru-buru habis one-shot sih hehe… niatnya sih mau ada Sho-ai-nya tapi jadinya malah gini, gapapa deh #fujoshi mode:ON #digebuk readers

Minna-san jangan lupa review yaa~ (^3^)


End file.
